


how things go along

by Vullet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multiple Lives, Rambling, Referenced suicide, Second-Person POV, implied suicide, just a lot of death, kin influenced, kinvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: repeating, over and over. that's how it always was. you found him, he saved you, you lost him and lived the rest of your miserable life in solitude. he was all you ever had, and now that you’re without him for so long, you can feel it in your spark that you might have never been able to give a proper goodbye. and that makes you lose yourself, because as stupid as the concepts of soulmates sound, he was the one who made you whole.





	how things go along

**Author's Note:**

> im kin with flame and im very sad today so i wrote out how awful my kin canons were. i wont specify on this publically

repeating, over and over. that's how it always was. you found him, he saved you, you lost him and lived the rest of your miserable life in solitude. he was all you ever had, and now that you’re without him for so long, you can feel it in your spark that you might have never been able to give a proper goodbye. and that makes you lose yourself, because as stupid as the concepts of soulmates sound, he was the one who made you whole.

 

you first encounter him when he’s not in the best life situation - he's accidentally become what others would consider a monster, and you’re viewed as insane for approaching him. but you get along well, and that brings you two to achieve great things. you could go along like this forever and ever, but things don’t last, and your frames stop working.

 

the next time you encounter him its you who brings him into the world, igniting the scraps of his form in this universe. he protects you selflessly, viewing himself as just your creation. but you know you’re equals, and when he’s finally taken from you, you know you can’t go back. you take the shot, and the game keeps playing.

 

this time he’s someone else entirely, enslaved by a god that you can’t stand up to. but he comes back - and he’s the way you remember him. your allies call your name back to your side, but he’s all you care about it. you lose the game together, both hoping next time will be better.

 

finding him again is what opens you up to being yourself. he’s the key to letting you take charge of your own life, and he’s all you need to be convinced that the life you were born into was wrong. but they take you from him, and you can’t go after him. you die knowing that if he’s alive, he never got to hear your goodbyes.

 

then he’s placed far above you, a god to a mortal. you fight relentlessly for his freedom, and you discover yourself along the way. he follows you to the best of his ability, and you agree that you want to stay together. but time isn’t going to be that generous to you, and it takes him away from you once again.

 

now you’re separated again, star crossed lovers almost. you avoid what you’re told, and follow him to the depths of your world. you believe in him enough to give your life to him, feeling yourself die in his arms. your goodbyes are heard, but you wish you could still be with him.

 

you meet him again by fate. he’s bound to you, and no matter how hopeless life seems, you keep finding each other. you’re finally happy, you finally feel safe, and once you give into things being this way forever, the universe puts a gun to your head and pulls the trigger.

 

and now, you’re standing over his corpse again. you have lost him so many times, but you still scream his name and swear revenge on those who did this. but they can kill you, and your survival matters. you’re going to bring him back.

 

and when all is said and done, and you realize you can’t control the lives of even one so important to you, you give up. you take your choice, and aim for one last chance. one last chance to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is thematically implying flame kills himself to be reincarnated as himself again in a transformers universe but rly its more of flame kills himself, ends up as another one of my kins, and then that kin ends up as me as i am rn so yeah. huge kin mess


End file.
